


Our Turn

by MelyndaR



Series: My Ingenious Family series [19]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find out what paths all of the kids took in this series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This is the epilogue story of sorts for my Leah/Reid series, andit will be a multi-chapter of drabbles about each of the kids in the series, including a lot of time-jumping, unfortunately, but hopefully it won't get confusing.

My name is Jack Hotchner, and today I am a graduate. I have surprised many people by choosing the path that I have. Those who know me thought that I would never choose this, that I would choose anything  _but_  this. Those who know me best – my father and his team and their children, my family is what they are – have always known that there was never anything for me  _to_  choose but this.

A lot of people have asked me why I chose this, and I always tell them that it seems like it's practically in my blood. That's an excuse, if not an out and out lie. I don't tell them that the real reason is in my mind, my memories, to be exact. Those who ask always accept this reasoning. They accept that I made a mature and at times difficult choice as a young adult. They will never know that the real reason is the memories of a four year old boy who "worked the case" just like he was told to do. They would never think that there are nights when I still wake myself up from a nightmare where the noise of that gunshot,  _the_ gunshot, is piercing my ears all over again, and I am still powerless to do anything about it.

But now I am not powerless. Now I will do something about it, if not for my first mother (Emily counts as my second), then for other people, other families across the United States.

Because today, I am Jack Hotchner and I am a graduate. But I am not just any graduate. Today I am a graduate from the FBI academy and I am – it is my turn to be – Special Agent Hotchner.


	2. Henry

My name is Henry LaMontagne, and today I am a graduate. I have surprised many people by choosing the path that I have. Those who know me thought that I would never choose this; they thought that I would be like Jack and follow in the footsteps of my parents to become some sort of law enforcement officer. Those who know me best – my mother and her team and their children, my family is what they all are – have always known that there was never any chance of me choosing that.

And the reason is fairly simple, if a little childish. My father – the biological one, William LaMontagne Jr. – was a cop, and I want nothing to do with being anything like him. I haven't even seen the man since I was three; I don't remember him, and I don't really even care to. With all the other extended family members that I have in my big family, why would I?

Instead, I have chosen to become a teacher of computer science and mathematics as a nod (at least in my mind) to some of the most important people in my life: my godparents, Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia, and also to my step-father – the man who really raised me – Caleb Curtis.

Today I am a graduate, and now it is my turn to explain all the facts, spout off the equations, and be the know-it all.

 


	3. Daniel (Danny)

My name is Daniel Curtis (but everyone calls me Danny), and today I am a graduate. I have surprised absolutely no one by choosing the path that I have. Those who know me thought that I would choose this; those who know me best – my father and his team and their children, my family is what they are – have always known that there was never anything for me to choose but this, or at least something like it. It didn't take a profiler to figure that out.

And the reason,  _reasons_ , I guess for my choice are fairly simple. Reason one: My mother, whom I haven't seen since I was two, and don't remember – much like my step-brother, Henry, and his dad – is not someone that I want to be anything like. Which means staying as far away from the west coast of the United States as possible, a effortless accomplishment for a southern guy at heart like me. Reason number two: the jobs that my parents have, particularly my step-mother, are very stressful for both them and their children – me being one of those children. That's why I'm moving back to the place where I was born, Hebron, Texas – to unwind and de-stress.

Hebron is where I will begin my job as a ranch hand and horse trainer on my Uncle Ryder's ranch, living close to the land and animals that I love.

Today I am a high school graduate in Virginia. Tomorrow I will be a cowboy in Texas, and I won't leave that place, that lifestyle, unless Heaven or a possible jail sentence dictates otherwise.


	4. Richard (Rich)

My name is Richard Lynch (but almost everyone calls me Rich Morgan), and today I am a graduate. I have surprised absolutely no one by choosing the path that I have. Those who know me thought that I would choose this; those who know me best – my father and his team and their children, my family is what they are – have always known that there was never anything for me to choose but this. It didn't take a profiler to figure that out.

It was always an easy choice for me, almost as if there was no choice at all. Don't get me wrong when I say that either, I have no problems with that and I mean it in the best way possible. There really never has been any other option in my mind. This one was such a great option, such a great fit for me, that there was no reason to consider any other choice. After all, why should I?

Doubtlessly, if I had grown up with Kevin Lynch around – he's my biological father – I would be going down a much different path. I'd probably be a technological geek, a computer whiz or something. But I didn't have Kevin – since he died the night that I was born. I have Derek Morgan. And that is – no,  _he_ is – why I have chosen college football.

Today I am a high school graduate in Virginia. Tomorrow I will be taking my first step towards a place in the football hall of fame. Or coaching Little League, but, hey, I might as well stay positive, right?


	5. Emilia

My name is Emilia Aeryn Reid and today I am a graduate. I have surprised many people by choosing the path that I have. Those who know me thought that I would never choose this, that I would choose anything but this. Those who know me best – my parents and their team and their children, my family is what they are – have always known that there was never anything for me to choose but this. It didn't take a profiler to figure that out.

A lot of people have asked me why I chose this, and I always tell them that it seems like it's practically in my blood. In a way, it is, but in another way, that answer can be taken in some very bad ways. After all - at least according to those outside of my parents' team and families - I'm only sixteen years old, I'm not ready for this. I don't know what I'm doing, what I'm getting into.

But I do know what I'm doing, what I'm getting into, and that I'm ready for it. Actually, but now, I'm more than ready for it. Besides, I'm convinced that it's currently the only thing holding Grandma Emily and Grandpa Aaron back from getting married themselves.

Yep, that's right. Today I am Emilia Reid, a high school graduate in Virginia. Tomorrow I will be a bride in Washington, D.C. But not just anyone's bride. At this thought I look out, smiling at the crowd. Tomorrow I will be Mrs. Emilia Hotchner, wife of FBI Agent Jack Hotchner.


	6. Gideon (Ross)

My name is Gideon Ross Reid (but almost everyone just calls me Ross), and today I am a graduate. I have surprised absolutely no one by choosing the path that I have. Those who know me thought that I would choose this; those who know me best – my parents and their team and their children, my family is what they are – have always known that there was never anything for me to choose but this. It didn't take a profiler to figure that out.

It was always an easy choice for me, almost as if there was no choice at all. Don't get me wrong when I say that either, I have no problems with that and I mean it in the best way possible. There really never has been any other option in my mind. This one was such a great option, such a great fit for me, that there was no reason to consider any other choice. After all, why should I?

Honestly though - although this decision was such a clear one for me because of how much of an interest my mentor, David Rossi, took in me - I don't know that I would have decided on a career as a writer without his influence. It was a decision that I actually made a year ago, around the same time that Jack and Emilia got married. I'm glad that I started my career that long ago; it means more stability now that I'm getting ready to go out on my own. And here's the cool part:

Today I am Ross Reid, a high school graduate in Virginia. Tomorrow I will be heading out of D.C. on my first book tour.

 


	7. Johanna

My name is Johanna Kaylee Reid, and today I am a graduate. I have surprised absolutely no one by choosing the path that I have. Those who know me thought that I would choose this; those who know me best – my parents and their team and their children, my family is what they are – have always known that there was never anything for me to choose but this. It didn't take a profiler to figure that out.

And the reason,  _reasons_ , I guess for my choice are fairly simple. Reason one: My boyfriend, Danny Curtis, and I have lived far apart for too many years, and I want to live near him again. Reason number two: the jobs that my parents have, particularly my father, are very stressful for both them and their children – me being one of those children. That's why I'm moving to Hebron, Texas – to unwind and de-stress.

Hebron is where I will begin my job as a veterinarian, living close to the young man and animals that I love.

Because today, I am Johanna Reid and I am a graduate. But I am not just any graduate. Today I am a graduate from veterinary school and I am – it is my turn to be – Dr. Reid.


	8. Ashton

My name is Ashton Cole Reid, and today I am a graduate. I have surprised absolutely no one by choosing the path that I have. Those who know me thought that I would choose this; those who know me best – my parents and their team and their children, my family is what they are – have always known that there was never anything for me to choose but this. It didn't take a profiler to figure that out.

I mean, really, I graduated high school when I was twelve years old. How often does that happen? I could tell you, of course, but Jenney has told me – as sweetly as ever, mind you – that I might want to cut back on my facts and statistics spewing. Anyway, when graduating that early does occur, what is a guy supposed to do but excel and graduate from an Ivy League school at sixteen?

So, that being said, from here on out, you can find me in chemistry labs in D.C., Virginia, and Maryland.

I am Ashton Reid, and today I am a graduate. I humbly submit that I am obviously not just any graduate. Today, I am a sixteen year old Dartmouth college graduate. Forget what Johanna plans;  _I_ am – it is my turn to be – Dr. Reid.

 


	9. Nellie

My name is Nellie Jennae Reid, and today I am a graduate. I have surprised absolutely no one by choosing the path that I have. Those who know me thought that I would choose this; those who know me best – my parents and their team and their children, my family is what they are – have always known that there was never anything for me to choose but this. It didn't take a profiler to figure that out.

It was always an easy choice for me, almost as if there was no choice at all. Don't get me wrong when I say that either, I have no problems with that and I mean it in the best way possible. There really never has been any other option in my mind. This one was such a great option, such a great fit for me, that there was no reason to consider any other choice. After all, why should I?

I guess that between my mother and Penelope, this was the only thing that made sense for me to do. Computer programming isn't flashy, or entirely well-paid, and it doesn't come with a title like "Dr." or "Agent" but it's what I enjoy doing, so why shouldn't I make a career out of it?

I am Nellie Reid, and today I am a graduate. And I am choosing not to follow in the steps of my genius parents or any of my siblings, but to do what makes me happy.


	10. Ricky

My name is Ricky Todd Reid, and today I am a graduate. I have surprised many people by choosing the path that I have. Those who know me thought that I would never choose this, that I would choose anything  _but_  this. Those who know me best – my parents and their team and their children, my family is what they all are – have always known that there was never anything for me  _to_  choose but this. It didn't take a profiler to figure that out.

And though I surprised many people, it was always an easy choice for me, almost as if there was no choice at all. Don't get me wrong when I say that either, I have no problems with that and I mean it in the best way possible. There really never has been any other option in my mind. This one was such a great option, such a great fit for me, that there was no reason to consider any other choice. After all, why should I?

Without a doubt, if I had grown up with only mu parents around, I would be going down a much different path. I'd probably be a technological geek, another doctor, or a computer whiz or something. But I didn't have just them, I have Derek Morgan. And that is – no,  _he_ is – why I have chosen college football.

Today I am just a normal, eighteen year old high school graduate in Virginia. Tomorrow I will be taking my first step towards a place in the football hall of fame. Or coaching Little League, but, hey, I might as well stay positive. After all, I'm a Reid, which means I must be unusually great, right?


	11. Andi

My name is Andi Elisabeth, and today I am a graduate. I have surprised many people by choosing the path that I have. Those who know me thought that I would never choose this, that I would choose anything  _but_  this. Those who know me best – my parents and their team and their children, my family is what they are – have always known that there was never anything for me  _to_  choose but this. It didn't take a profiler to figure that out.

A lot of people have asked me why I chose this, and I always tell them that it seems like it's practically in my blood. In a way, it is. And though I surprised many people, it was always an easy choice for me, almost as if there was no choice at all. Don't get me wrong when I say that either, I have no problems with that and I mean it in the best way possible. There really never has been any other option in my mind. This one was such a great option, such a great fit for me, that there was no reason to consider any other choice. After all, why should I?

Without a doubt, if I had grown up with just my parents and siblings around, I would be going down a much different path. I'd probably be a technological geek, another doctor, or a computer whiz or something. But I didn't have just them; I have my parents' team, too. And that is – no,  _they_ are – why I have chosen to follow in their footsteps and become an FBI agent.

I am Andi Reid, and today I am a graduate. But I am not just any graduate. Today I am a graduate from the FBI academy and I am – it is my turn to be – Special Agent Reid.


	12. Rachel

My name is Rachel Shauna Hotchner, and today I am a graduate. I have surprised absolutely no one by choosing the path that I have. Those who know me thought that I would choose this; those who know me best – my parents and their team and their children, my family is what they are – have always known that there was never anything for me to choose but this. It didn't take a profiler to figure that out.

It was always an easy choice for me, almost as if there was no choice at all. Don't get me wrong when I say that either, I have no problems with that and I mean it in the best way possible. There really never has been any other option in my mind. This one was such a great option, such a great fit for me, that there was no reason to consider any other choice. After all, why should I?

I guess that it's my family's fault that I chose this. My parents both had careers in the FBI; my dad still does, but Mom quit her job the week after Jack and Emilia got married and then she and Dad  _finally_  got married. My brother is also in the FBI now. I, for one, chose something a little less demanding, although I couldn't quite get away from the "protection" aspect of a job. That's why I have liked martial arts since I was little, and that's why I chose to make a career out of teaching it to other people.

I am Rachel Hotchner, and today I am a graduate. But I am not just a graduate, I am also a black belt.


	13. Tabitha (Tabby)

My name is Tabitha Cathleen (even though Danny and Ross call me Tabby), and today I am a graduate. I have surprised many people by choosing the path that I have. Those who know me thought that I would never choose this, that I would choose anything  _but_  this. Those who know me best – my parents and their team and their children, my family is what they are – have always known that there was never anything for me  _to_  choose but this. It didn't take a profiler to figure that out.

A lot of people have asked me why I chose this, and I always tell them that it seems like it's just meant to be. Even though – according to those outside of my parents' team and families - I'm only eighteen years old, I'm too young; I'm not ready for this. I don't know what I'm doing, what I'm getting into.

But I do know what I'm doing, what I'm getting into, and that I'm ready for it. Actually, by now, I'm more than ready for it.

Today I am Tabitha Curtis, a high school graduate in Virginia. Tomorrow I will be a bride in Washington, D.C. But not just anyone's bride. At this thought I look out, smiling at my fiancé in the crowd. Tomorrow I will be Mrs. Tabitha Reid, wife of author, Gideon Ross Reid.


	14. Jenney

My name is Jenney Suzanne Curtis, and today, I have officially given up the idea of going to college. I have surprised many people by choosing the path that I have. Those who know me thought that I would never choose this, that I would choose anything  _but_  this. Those who know me best – my parents and their team and their children, my family is what they are – have always known that there was never anything for me  _to_  choose but this. It didn't take a profiler to figure that out.

A lot of people have asked me why I chose this, and I always tell them that it seems like it's just meant to be. Even though – according to those outside of my parents' team and families - I'm only eighteen years old, I'm too young; I'm not ready for this. I don't know what I'm doing, what I'm getting into. But I do know what I'm doing, what I'm getting into, and that I'm ready for it. Actually, by now, I'm more than ready for it.

So, I smile giddily across the room at Tabitha, my twin sister, as we are getting ready for our walk down the aisle during our double wedding ceremony. I wonder for a second if Ross and Ashton will be surprised that we chose not to wear matching dresses for this day, the most important one of our lives.

Yep, that's right. Today I am Jenney Curtis, a high school graduate in Virginia without a college diploma. Today, I am instead a bride in Washington, D.C. But not just anyone's bride. At this thought I look at my mother as she arranges my veil, and I smile just a little wider. Today I will become Mrs. Jenney Reid, wife of genius chemist, Dr. Ashton Reid.


End file.
